


Best Friend

by godaceyuta



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaceyuta/pseuds/godaceyuta
Summary: Johnny wants the perfect one for his best friend.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a JohnTen version of a previous fic I wrote for another OTP of mine before ♥ this is unbetad I'm so sorry.

They started from the store on the first floor and then they shifted from another store, and then from another again. That is what Johnny and Ten has been doing for almost an hour already. Ten has no idea why Johnny drag him in the mall to look for some clothes. He already asked what is with the sudden act but his best friend is not giving him proper answers.

“Why are we here?” asked Ten for the umpteenth time, as he placed his arms over his chest. “Can you please answer me properly, Johnny.”

“You have a date on Saturday.”

Ten got startled for moment. He didn’t know about this. “Says who?”

“Says me.” Johnny smiled at him, as he handed him a shirt. “I think that suits you well.”

“No, I won’t. I won’t take that, not unless you tell me what the heck is going on.”

Johnny looked at him, pouting. “I told you that you have a date on Saturday.”

“Don’t tell me you are setting me up on dates again.” groaned Ten in annoyance. “You didn’t even tell me about this.”

“Well…” Johnny started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “You can say that.”

Ten stomped his feet and marched towards his best friend’s way. “Seriously, Johnny you have to stop doing this already.”

“Why not?”

“I just—” Ten stopped, not sure of what he’ll be answering. “I just don’t like it.”

Johnny placed his hands on Ten’s head as he stroked his hair. “Ten, you know that I just want what’s the best for you, right?”

Ten’s lips form into a cute frown. “Johnnnyyyyy”

“Believe me Tennie, this will be the last time.” his best friend patted his back, giving him comfort. “Because I believe that this person is perfect for you.”

Ten’s eyes mocked him. “You always say that every time you are setting me up on a date.”

“No, this time, I’m really sure. You told me that you want someone who will understand your moody attitude, someone who will always be there for you, someone who will do silly acts just to make you laugh, someone who will always tell you that he loves you, and someone who will love you for who you are. Guess what, I found him already.” Johnny said, wiggling his eyebrows as he smiled on his frowning best friend.

The younger man just sighed and lowered his head. Ten did not wish to disappoint his best friend, but it is hard for him whenever Johnny is always being like this; setting him up on dates, talking about because he knows that his heart belongs to someone else.

And that someone else is no other than his best friend.

He definitely didn’t see that coming. Ten didn’t foresee that he will be falling for his best friend. At first he only sees Johnny as an older brother or just a friend, but as time went by he realized that whenever he is with him, the feeling is different. All those hugs and kisses they share feel different for Ten already.

Despite of those feelings, he didn’t choose to tell his best friend those because he thinks he might lose him. So he just chose to keep it to himself and don’t tell anyone about it.

“You’re spacing out.”

“I don’t get it. Why are you always doing this to me?”

“Doing what?”

Ten shrugged his shoulders. “Doing this, setting me up on dates.”

It’s not that Ten didn’t appreciate what his best friend is doing

“You always complain that you want someone to do romantic stuff for you.” Johnny laughed at him as he gripped him on his shoulders.

“No I don’t complain.” Ten rolled his eyes. “But besides, I do those with you already.”

“Well yeah, it’s because I am your best friend, but not your boyfriend.”

And then it hit him, Johnny is just his best friend, _not_ his boyfriend. “Yeah. Damn right, _best friend_.” he muttered softly under his breath.

There was a short pause between them until Ten decided to ask something. He scrunched up his nose and asked, “What is his name by the way?” He wanted to sound like he was interested so that Johnny wouldn’t notice anything odd.

"Name?"

"Yeah. What's the name of my date you’re going to set me up with?"

“Well, his name is Johnny Seo.” his best friend answered him bluntly without glancing at him as he looked for another set of clothes on the store.

Ten felt his hands clutched on the clothes hanger he was holding as he heard his best friend said his own name. His best friend just mentioned himself. And he felt the reddening of his cheeks spread across his face.

“And believe me Tennie, he is going to treat and love you well.” Johnny reassured him as looked deep into his eyes. “Just like how you want your life to be treated like and he’ll give you the love that you’ve been looking for, I guarantee you that.”

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Thank you so much for reading!♥ let me know your thoughts.


End file.
